Konoha High
by Sasusaku625
Summary: Summary sucks. Five girls in a different school meet five boys that are almost total opposites. They each develop relationships at different rates. What if the boys find about the girls past? Will they hate them? The girls carry the boys on the ride of their lives. And they return the favour.Rated T for language. Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,Kibaino,Shikatema,Suigkar


SS625: Hey guys what's up! This is my first story and I'm kind of an amateur in the story writing category but I will do my best! Naruto, do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Sure Sasusaku! The brat doesn't own Naruto, just this plot!

SS625: ...

"Normal talking"

'Thinking'

Girls POV

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Sakuuuuura"

"Sakuuuuura"

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head shot up from her pillow only to collide with another head.

"Oww! Tenten what the hell are you doing in my room?" The girl in question mentally cringed under the glare.

"Um, Anko called us all down for breakfast." With that said, Tenten fled out of Sakura's room.

Sakura switched her narrowed eyes to the alarm clock.

4:00 a.m.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. She stayed in that position for a while and then snuggled back under covers muttering softly. Then she heard something that made her spring up faster than before and almost throw herself in the bathroom.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

She splashed her face with water to wake herself up. She peered into her mirror. Emerald eyes stared back. A lock of pink hair fell into her face and she pushed it back in place.

She quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, the tiles cool under the soles of her feet. She sighed and turned on the shower.

She went downstairs and found that she was the last one there. She took a seat between Tenten and Hinata and nodded greeted to everyone. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino and Anko nodded back.

Anko said nothing at first, taking a bite of her breakfast. "We're moving".

She shook her head as the girls groaned. "It seems we haven't been as careful as we thought. He picked up on our trail and we don't know how far he is."

The girls gained solemn expressions as _he_ came up. Why won't he just give up?

"I woke you up this early so you could start packing. Go start now."

The five girls each went to their rooms and packed their suitcases. An hour later they met in Sakura's room. Temari sat on the lush carpet while everyone else sat on the bed.

"Why do you guys always meet in my room?" groaned Sakura. "Quit complaining." Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura threw a stuffed bear at her.

Ino caught it and placed it delicately in her lap. She flipped her platinum blond hair and smirked. "Guess what my lovelies?"

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably on Sakura's bed. She knew where this was going.

"We are going to a new school! That means new clothes which means we're going shopping!" She squealed with glee. "No way in hell!" screamed everyone else except Hinata, who just scooted to the edge.

"Oh come on." Ino pouted cutely. "Y-yeah just go with it." said Hinata, who felt she must add to the conversation before it went out of hand.

"But-But!"

"But nothing, the Ice Princess always gets her way" Ino smiled.

Tenten groaned and flopped down on Sakura who gave a shriek of disapproval.

There was a scratch at Sakura's door. Temari got up and opened the door and she stepped away just in time to make way for a furry bundle of joy.

The black puppy yipped and made a leap at the bed. She failed and slipped down the edge. Hinata caught her before she fell.

A black kitten sauntered in after the puppy and leaped successfully on the bed and rubbed her cheek on Ino's knee.

Sakura bent over to them after shoving Tenten off her and whispered to them. "Where were you guys?"

The puppy just licked her nose and the kitten ignored her and purred as Ino scratched behind its ear.

Sakura withdrew and wiped at her nose.

"Hey girls! We're ready to go, grab your bags and let's hit the road!" Anko shouted from downstairs.

The girls rushed to their rooms and grab their bags while Sakura just dragged her bags down two flights of stairs and threw them in the trunk of Anko's blue jeep. The others put their bags neatly in the trunk.

"Hey Forehead" Ino called. "What Ino-pig" Sakura called back getting in the front of the jeep.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"Let me give you a hint. Meow meow, bow wow, bow wow woof."

"Shoot" Sakura cursed and in a flash of pink, she disappeared. A few seconds later she appeared with two wriggling black bundles under her arms.

She climbed in the front again. Justice, the black puppy seated herself on Sakura's bag that she took with her. She seemed excited, her tail just a long, furry blur. Her big green eyes glinted happily. Sakura had never seen a dog with green eyes before and liked the puppy immediately.

Her other companion was similar and unnoticeably smaller. A cat with black fur that made sure her coat was glistening, had darker eyes than her energetic friend. Sakura named the lazy kitten Jubilee.

Sakura loved them with all her heart but did not spoil them.

She got them for her birthday. When they arrived in red packaging with holes in the box she was confused and tore it open and out they jumped.

They were inseparable. She directed her gaze back to the road as Anko started the jeep. They drove for a few hours, Temari switching with Anko when she was tired and switched back again. Everyone else fell asleep.

The girls were shook from their slumber as Anko pulled the jeep to a shrieking stop. They gingerly stepped out, unsteady on their feet and stared at their new home...well, mansion.

The mansion was two stories higher than their last one. That made 5 stories high. If the girls weren't so tired, they would've squealed and jumped with joy. They scanned the neighbourhood and were surprised to see a replica of their own home right beside theirs. A giant tree that had branches stretched to almost every window on both mansions separated the mansions.

Anko smirked knowingly at the neighbouring mansion. Unfortunately, the girls were distracted and did not see the clear warning that Anko had something tricky up her sleeve.

They went in it and found the mansion familiar. They turned to Anko with questioning gazes.

Anko grinned and said "This mansion you stayed in as kids, when your parents went to their first business trip without you."

The girls scampered up to their respected rooms.

Sakura reached hers first. Even in her childhood she wasn't too fond of bright colours except for dark pink. She couldn't hate her natural hair colour, even though it was light not dark.

The girls unpacked and were finished by midnight. They went to explore the rest of their new home. It brought back many fond memories. When they were finished they all relaxed in the living room. All of them sat on a lavender couch.

Temari was watching Ino's face wondering if she remembered that she was supposed to carry them to the mall.

Ino's face lit up.

Well... Crap.

They had one heck of a morning awaiting them.

SS625: Ayyyyy my lovelies! I updated this chapter because I feel like I owe you guys for taking so long to update. I had to change most of the plot because I saw some stories similar to it. I will not be accused of stealing ideas.

Flames are not accepted. Constructive critiques are though, I'd appreciate it.

Bye honeys!


End file.
